earth2308fandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Fluff
Hardsuits Invented by Future Forward Corporation in the latter part of the 22nd century, Hardsuits were a fusion of technological achievements; incorporating advancements in materials technology, robotics and mechanical engineering, the Hardsuit revolutionized both combat and industry in space. The basic Hardsuit consists of a special composite fabric and artificial muscle underlayer covered in articulated metal, ceramic and other protective material, paired with a sealed helmet and oxygen supply. The underlayer of the Hardsuit applies surface tension against the wearer's skin while in space, using mechanical pressure, rather than air pressure, to compress the human body in low-pressure environments. The artificial muscle is used to distribute that mechanical pressure and also enhances the wearers movements in zero-G. Meanwhile, the protective covering deflects projectiles, protects against radiation, heat, cold and other environmental hazards, and prevents the underlayer from being punctured. Hardsuits are most commonly used in heavy industrial applications and by Sol's militaries, paramilitaries and police forces, but can also be found in the hands of private citizens, criminals and space pirates as well. Skinsuits & Softsuits When worn without the protective plating, the underlayer of a Hardsuit is referred to as a Skinsuit. Skinsuits are often worn alone during short EVA stints, such as when travelling through a low-pressure area like a docking hangar or performing quick exterior repairs on a spaceship or station. Although rare, there are some examples of Skinsuits covered in soft, flexible armor, such as kevlar or ballistic gelatin, while lacking any hard armored plates. In these instances, they are called Softsuits. Fatsuits Referred to derogatorily, Fatsuits are spacesuits of ancient 20th century design. Fatsuits consist of a full-body, head-covering garment made of fabric which becomes inflated when filled with air, coupled with a stand-alone oxygen supply. Often, Fatsuits are up-armored, covered in protective plates or patches, or lined with radioresistant material. Fatsuits are almost never used by militaries, paramilitaries or police, but are still extremely common due to their low cost and ease of manufacture. Fatsuits are often worn by both pirates and colonial militias, but are most prevalent in the civilian private sector. Small businesses often use Fatsuits as a much cheaper alternative to Hardsuits for industrial labor in space, from construction to mining or salvaging. Terrestrial Body Armor Terrestrial Body Armor refers to the various armor technologies invented throughout the centuries which do not provide protection from the hazards of space. This includes armor of all shapes and sizes, from vests to full body suits. As is the case with hardsuits, most Terrestrial Body Armor is constructed using ultra-slim kevlar, ballistic gelatin armor, armors made from fibrous polymer-metal composites, ultra-lightweight ceramic ballistic armor and any combination thereof. Terrestrial Body Armor is most commonly employed by police, special forces and colonial militias, but is also often used by pirates, criminals and mercenaries. It is very rare to see armor that is not spaceworthy being fielded by the military, however, as infantry almost always deploys from space and many combat zones are in low-pressure or unpressurized areas.